Moonlit Finale
by El Escapato
Summary: How else could it be - our dear little detective and its everyday foe get to team up in some dangerous issue.  No Kaishin though not leaving out indications.


Well this is the first try writing a FF in a foreign language and i hope it turns out understandable.  
>Hope you're able to have fun reading.<p>The Thief had settled down over the rooftops of the town and was now discontented looking at his pray, holding it under the moonlight. The greater it's crystal brilliance the greater the disappointment of again not having found the item he has been looking for for such a long time.<p>

"Well in the end I'm gonna go home with empty hands again." He sighed and stowed the worthy treasure in his breast pocket. He stood up and leaned forward to watch the nightlife going on at the streets beneath, thinking about what all those people might have on their minds right now.

And when he just thougt of going home he could see a small shadow, crossing the streets through the crowds. How often had he fled from this person and it still felt so unseemingly familiar. He knew that this guy always had to do his best looking through the thief's plans and even though it always made him feel as if his mind was more or less transparent in his presence. He was aware of the danger handling the detective kid but nonetheless he was always tempted to provoke him.

He jumped from the roof, opened his glider enjoying the feeling of mastering his own gravity and chose the direction of his rival who he had thought would be on KID's traces but seemed to have something completely different on his mind.

With the highest speed he could reach he skated the now empty streets, when KID was gliding directly above his head. Conan recognized this flittering sound that suddenly appeared behind him and turned around being scared to death. He tripped and fell, flipped over and landed against a wall, making a tiny noise of pain.

"Oy oy, Meitantei-kun! What are you so excited about? Calm down." His feet landet on the ground soundlessly and he stored his glider back. Picked up Conan's Skateboard which was lying some meters away from him.  
>Conan hold his head's back that had hit the wall and causing his view to blurr. "KID! I don't have time for your games right now!", he tried standing up and failed when his eyesight became black and his knees slacked off. "Damn!"<br>He got a blank look from the thief: "What's wrong, boya?"

Conan's fist hit the ground. "Damnit! Damnit damnit damnit!" "Oy," KID stepped further to him, worrying. "You're freaking me out right now, What's happened?" Conan looked up. Never before had KID seen this look on his face that was so full of hate and at the same time afraid. " They.." He gasped for air, "They have Haibara!"

KID hesitated. "They..?" He had no clue of whom the boy was talking about. But it seemed deadly serious and so he dug deeper: "What do you mean with 'they have her'?" Conan now had pulled himself together, snatched his Board from KID's arm. "Hey!", he shouted after him as he left again. "Whatever this is about, don't you think of it as a bit dangerous to go against them alone?" He ran after him. A rather rare situation, because usually he was the one to be followed.

"You should keep out of this, KID. This is something concerning only the organization, Haibara and me! You would just end up in misfortune if you get to learn more about this!" KID hold off. Organization? Well it was not easy at all to keep up with Conan by feet but now having his mind on something it was even more difficult. He often had thought about how the little detective might have slipped into the Situation he was in right now, ending up in a wrong body. What might the little grumpy miss have to do with this? Was she also actually older than she looked like? That would explain a lot. He became more and more interested. "Mah mah, Meitantei-kun! Isn't this what friends are there for? Helping each other in every kind of situation?", KID joked still feeling a bit offended not even getting a reaction as answer.

"Would you at least tell me where you're going?" slowly but surely KID became tired. Conan was not sure if he should answer this question. Even though KID really went on his nerves he did not wish for him to be confronted with the organization. On the other hand he could actually need KID who he was probably not able to convince of staying behind.

"Well, I don't even know myself." He resignated. He stopped his speed and took a deep breath and looked at KID. His whole mind objected the idea of getting help from a criminal, first and formost KID whose arrogance really sucked. He did not know how to start the sentence and brabbled some ununderstandable letters.

KID was amused seeing him sullen fighting against his own pride. and had to hold back his laughter. "I know, I know, Tantei-kun." Conan was relieved that KID unterstood. "But this is just an exeption."  
>"Of course!" Thus he gripped Conan under his arm and shot his barb gun onto the next building, raising up to fly the sky.<br>Conan got a bit queasy at all these hectic movements in the height but there were things of more importance. He directed KID the way his glasses lead him to and was a bit relieved that they were now moving with great speed.

"But still, Meitantei, what did you say about an organization before, what was all that about?" "Don't dig any deeper, KID, that's enough now." He already regretted accepting help from his fiend. He should have known that KID's interest should not be provoked. "Well that is if you still want to be alive tomorrow you should keep your nose out of it." "As good as me you should know that my concern can't be cancelled anymore. It's too late now, my little detective. And you're logic has left out something. Anyway it's the same for you and i dare say that it's more safe to go with two people than just you alone."  
>Of course KID was right. And Conan did not have another choice than giving in and let him do as he wanted. Even if everything in his body tried to resist against it, it was about life and death after all.<p>

Thanks for reading x3


End file.
